plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squash Zombie
:For other uses, see Squash (disambiguation). Squash Zombie is one of the four types of ZomBotany zombies exclusively found in the mini-game ZomBotany 2. It is the zombie-equivalent of Squash. It acts like a Zombie, but it moves at about the same speed of a Ladder Zombie (with his ladder). It walks towards the house and if it gets within one square of a plant (forward or backwards), the Squash on its head will jump off and kill that plant, causing its own death as well. Sometimes, its head will jump off as the zombie itself gets killed by plants, which makes the Squash head seemingly disappear. It does not have a Suburban Almanac entry, like all other ZomBotany zombies. In Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, Squash Zombie will appear as a normal zombie starting in War of the Spider Woman. Overview Squash Zombie absorbs 200 damage per shot, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 100 damage per shot before dying at 200 damage per shot. It kills itself as it squashes one of the player's plants. Strategies This zombie's primary intention is to destroy a plant. Of course, he cannot be distracted by a Garlic so replace it right away. Since it doesn't appear in numbers it's not too hard to deal with it. Do not use spikeweeds/spikerocks/defensive plants because he runs too fast for them to be effective. Use a Puff-Shroom to waste his attack if he appears in an empty lane. Alternatively, Hypnotized Zombies can force him to smash, and it will not do anything to that zombie, but this is only extra gravy (and only for a tall-nut zombie). These are just the most effective counters. Gallery HD Squash Zombie.png|HD Squash Zombie DS Squash Zombie.png|Squash Zombie in the Nintendo DS version Black squashwall.PNG|A burnt Squash Zombie with a burnt Wall-nut Zombie Squash zombie.png|A Squash Zombie about to kill a Garlic Squash burnt.JPG|A burnt Squash Zombie Squash no arm.JPG|A Squash Zombie that has lost its arm Bugsq.png|The Squash Zombie head bug. Note the top looking blurry. Sqseed.png|Squash Zombie in the seed selection DuckyTubeSquash.png|Unused Ducky Tube Squash Zombie. In Zombotany 2 he will not appear in the water. Trivia *When the player plants a plant on the square where it is, its head will jump, but will not squash the plant. *It cannot attack Spikeweeds or Spikerocks unless it is inside a Pumpkin, in which case the head will hit the Pumpkin and the flattened version of the plant in question, but it will not be destroyed and the destroyed Pumpkin appears in the place, which leads to the plant inside it getting destroyed. *It is the only ZomBotany zombie that moves faster than the other ZomBotany zombies. **In the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSiWare versions of Plants vs. Zombies, it has the speed of a regular zombie, therefore making it easier to kill, although its walking animation is faster than a normal zombie's. *Like Gargantuar, Catapult Zombie, Dr. Zomboss and Zomboni, it cannot be hypnotized, as it does not eat. **If confronted by a hypnotized ZomBotany zombie, it basically becomes useless. The Squash will jump but does nothing. *It is the only ZomBotany zombie that does not have a ducky tube version. Therefore, it will not enter the pool. **However, in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, it has a ducky tube version. *Squash will not completely kill a Tall-nut Zombie, but a Squash Zombie will always kill a Tall-nut completely. *It is the only ZomBotany zombie that is not able to eat plants. *It is one of the three zombies that can be killed without being damaged by a plant, the others being Jalapeno Zombie and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *If the player destroys it with an explosive when its head jumps off, its head will disappear, and the black shade of a headless zombie will appear, just like when an explosive hits a body of a defeated zombie. *A Squash can squash a Squash Zombie before it gets squashed. Either way, they will both be defeated. Although if the Squash jumps first, it can damage another zombie that is very close to the Squash Zombie, making it slightly better for the plants. *When its head jumps off its body, the player could see its body doing the zombie's standing animation before it falls and disappears. *It is the only zombie that has its head jump off its body. *When the Squash head jumps off, its image flips since he re-used the Squash's animation for attacking. *Due to a bug, sometimes the texture of his head is blurred. See also *Squash *ZomBotany zombies ru:Зомби-кабачок Category:ZomBotany zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Pool Category:Pool encountered zombies Category:ZomBotany Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Mini-game only zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies